bishop_stopford_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Mock General Election 2019
MGE2019 was a mess, and everyone expected it to be. THE SILMARILLION For some background information, whenever the UK has a general election, the school decides its a great idea to do one too, to give sixth formers something to put on their resume. Sure, its good for them, but theres a few issues. For some more information on voting, fuck off, we dont have it here, but i do recommed politics unboringed ''by Jay Foreman. '''THE BUILDUP' Before the elections, the parties did their own campaigns, they even got actual MPs in to talk about the actual parties. Pretty cool, or it would be if people cared. Its widely accepted that Conservatives had the best campaign this year, a stark contrast to Boris showing up at christmas to bang your wife. The worst campaign was Greens, because holy shit do you not know how the hell graphic design works. You can remove image backgrounds in powerpoints, yet you still made it the quality of a year 7 comic. Regardless, a lot of people voted for the greens. Dont care about the others. Labour, more like child labour. THE PURGE The purge was brilliant. People were shouting, voting, and getting rugby tackled because RESPECTING OTHER PEOPLES OPINIONS WHATS THAT? Only losers voted, unless you're a friend, in which youre cool. Spoil your ballots folks. Heres how: We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry